<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я вас всех!!! by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197741">Я вас всех!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020'>fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Fanvideo, Gen, Roughness, Swearing, Video, Обсценная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Де Сарде достало всё и вся! И Константина тоже! И Бурхана, и Винбарра! Но малихор все равно победил((</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Party RPG 2020: Визуал высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я вас всех!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<h3 class="preview-header">Другие работы команды</h3><p class="preview-block">
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196835"><span class="preview-description"><strong>The Three of Swords</strong><br/>Dragon Age II</span></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197120"><span class="preview-description"><strong>Праздник плодородия</strong><br/>Greedfall</span></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197240"><span class="preview-description"><strong>Провидение</strong><br/>Divinity: Original Sin 2</span></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193223"><span class="preview-description"><strong>Сходства и отличия</strong><br/>Mass Effect</span></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196151"><span class="preview-description"><strong>Sea Love</strong><br/>Greedfall</span></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197426"><span class="preview-description"><strong>Грехи отца Петруса</strong><br/>Greedfall</span></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197741"><span class="preview-description"><strong>Я вас всех!!!</strong><br/>Greedfall</span></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210680"><span class="preview-description"><strong>Комната</strong><br/>Dragon Age</span></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216683"><span class="preview-description"><strong>Closer</strong><br/>Greedfall</span></a><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>